Black&White rising
by lordmarik
Summary: What if the other world was a complete place not a realm of instinctual beings but living individuals. made off a dream BGS/OC DM/BRS R&R tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1: The Forges of the Black Spire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Its characters they are the possessions of Huke. All non-canon characters are of my own design.**

_Desolate, this world is a twisted and corrupted land. This world is a mystery of mind, magic, and death. The inhabitants of this world fight each other for what seems no reason, rarely speaking. Most are solitary, yet communities still arise._

_A mere million beings inhabit this world, from twisted shores to violent deserts, Forests of obsidian to mystic wonderlands. This world has three realms, The Underworld with its dark caverns and fiery pits deep beneath the surface. The Middle lands with its vast forests and wastelands spreading from sea to sea, finally the Overworld, holding the stars and bodies high in the heavens and skies above._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Forges of the Black Spire**

Fires burn within pits dug in the ground, open caverns stretch beneath the surface connecting them. Flames blazing, cauldrons molten metal, are tended by small brownish green creatures, looking of rock and metal. Others dig for the precious minerals in the surrounding to burn and forge. Gantries and posts stretch and lining the mines and forges, creating a framework across the massive pits and caverns. Standing on one of the catwalks was a large individual, tall and heavily built. He wore strange armor on his hands and legs, yet he wore only a white vest on his chest, on his shoulders were large thick plate armor. Emblazoned on the left was an image of a blood-dripping knife, his right a flaming crown. On his back was his weapon, a massive blade of equal size to his own.

"Get to work you worthless machinations!" He bellowed in a deep rough voice.

"Master TB " one asked

"THAT'S 'THE BUTCHER' TO YOU, RUNT OF A GOLEM!" He roared, agitated by the lack of respect, "and yes get started on that new coal mine." The small creature ran quickly to start its work with its troop.

At the center of the mines stood a black spire, standing high into the heavens, hundreds of chimneys lay about its surface belching hot flames. At its peak stood a truly intimidating figure. Clad in a complete suit of black armor, gold trimming lined the sharp edges. A helmet crown hid his face, a grand black blade with gold edges holstered on his back. On this left arm a massive shield. His eyes glowed as golden flames burned emanating from his behind his helm, coming from both his eyes. From atop his spire he stared at his realm, and at The Butcher. From behind him came a lightly armored being. Clad in black and white robes, spiked black armor gloves and boots covered his extremities.

"Black King, my friend, my master." He spoke in a lack luster and dull voice, laced with sarcasm.

"Tread carefully Black Fist," His voice reverberated in his armor the tall figure, no, Black King spoke in response, his voice young, yet seemed filled with wisdom of ages passed.

"The Butcher desires to make his report." Black Fist finished, his voice now humble sounding.

"I'll be at the mines shortly." Black King surveyed his territory then made his way down the stairs of his Citadel.

Deep pits dotted his land until reaching a great wall made of debris and stone carved battlements bolstering buildings of ages long since passed. Black king finished making his way to the place of The Butcher.

"You report, Butcher."

"The miners have exhausted the coal deposits in Pit: 13 and have begun a new one in hall 3-14." The Butcher may be a skilled fighter but his management skills were invaluable to the operations of the Tower.

"The Black tower is the largest golem foundry and arms works in this world," Black King stated in a stoic voice. "Looking at these plans you've drawn out it looks like we've found another shade iron deposit"

"Yes you can tell that girl of yours she'll receive that new shipment of gold blades soon." TB said, "I've heard the silver spear is looking into the fall of Chariot's hold, apparently she's dead, killed at the hands of another warrior."

"Weren't you a part of the Silver Spear?" inquired Black fist

"Yes." Butcher and Black Fist turned to face their leader, "It was a long time ago before I met _'Her'_."

"The Dark Lord." Black King turned to Butcher.

"The Queen of Hell, Black Gold Saw." Black Fist finished.

"Yes,"

Black Fist and The Butcher wished to inquire more about their masters past, but both knew it would be a dangerous request.

"At the time my name was Cannon Meister, I was the cofounder of the Silver Spear along with Black Doom Spear." Maybe not.

Black Fist and Butcher turned as two more of their compatriots, Black Chain Sword and Black Death Claw entered the meeting.

"**It was seven years ago, in the trade town Kabal."**

* * *

Cannon Meister and Doom Spear were in search of further recruits in their attempt gather an army to bring reformation and peace to their ravaged world. Their wish sanctioned by one of the Three strongest, Great Black Sword.

"DEMON! How dare you show your face here!" yelled a young woman wielding two swords one longer than the other and with a mechanical piece of armor over her left shoulder

Cannon Meister turned to see the commotion, a large number of people backed off in expectation and fear of the inevitable fight that was to come. The girl in question was young, looking to be fifteen to seventeen, with red tipped black horns, and being massive skeletal claws for hands. Her eyes a deep blood red, she simply gazed at her accuser.

"What of it." She responded

"DIE!" the assailant screamed as she charged in to attack the demon girl, who had summoned her weapon a black and gold blade, with a long grip for her large hands and a saw like edge on the reversed side. They dodged and weaved between attacks each showing their skills. However the dual wielder showed raw experience in the fight, the young girl was fighting a losing battle. Cannon fighter felt distaste at the one sided fight. He felt drawn to the horned warrior and resolved to intervene.

He raised his left arm and from it materialized an large dull gray cannon like weapon, the size of which almost dwarfed the wielder itself. Just as he drew his weapon, the young warrior's right eye began to produce a crimson flame. Cannon Meister was taken aback. Very few flame users existed, fewer still wielded a full flame like himself, he closed his eyes and ignited them opening to reveal two brilliant golden flames. He leveled his cannon at his target and fired at the instigator of the confrontation. His weapon shattering the warrior's larger sword, she turned and her robotic shield began to block his attacks. He advanced at a slow pace.

The assailant knew her defeat was inevitable and knew for her one chance of victory she needed to take out that cannon. She charged and Cannon Meister her sword poised ready to cut him down, only for her armor to break. Awestruck as she watched her shield fly over her head, broken, she was struck by a cannon shot on her side. Black blood spewed from the wound but it was not yet lethal. Flying backwards she watched as the demon girl leaped in and with a happy smile on her face, beheaded her.

Cannon Meister walked to his fellow combatant whose smile was now a smug grin, as she looked her work standing above their smitten foe.

"I've never found a defense that could withstand my weapons so effectively" he spoke as he picked up the piece of armor.

"I've never seen a flame user that has two eyes alight." She spoke" and is that weapon you possess really that destructive."

"It is a rock cannon, I built it when I came into existence" Cannon Meister spoke, marveled at their fallen foes armor.

From behind approached Black doom Spear, his face filled with shock and rage.

"Demon!" he spoke, "Cannon how could you?" his voice cracked,

"That bitch you've helped is one of the Six Dark Lords, Lord of Hell, Black Gold Saw!"

Cannon Meister turned to face her, his face was not of horror or hatred, but of interest. He was drawn to help her, he "liked" her if it was possible for their kind to feel such and emotion. Gold Saw looked at him, eyes filled with malice as she expected a betrayal, expected him to turn his weapon at her next, to her surprise he smirked, he turned to Doom Spear.

"what of it." He said in response. Doom Spear was no longer angry but stunned.

"Do you know whose body this is?" he roared. Gold Saw and Cannon looked to their victim. "That's Great Black Sword, Our patron."

"So we defeated." Cannon said,

"the strongest of the Three." Gold Saw finished.

They're faces showed content, no pleasure at what they have achieved. Black Doom Spear was horrified by this turn of events. Cannon Meister, his long time friend, betrayed him. Having killed their greatest supporter, teamed alongside with one of their greatest enemy.

"CANNON MEISTER, I declare you and enemy of the world, you've consorted with a dark lord and have killed a world figure, I here by expel you from the Order of the Silver Spear!" his voice racked with anger. "Pray I never see you again, for when next we meet, we are enemies." Doom spear left the scene, his mind peculating with newfound hatred for his former friend.

* * *

"that was the day I fell from light and into shadow" Black king finished speaking with a solemn voice.

A crash resounded alarming all those whom had gathered. Black King looked up and began to leap wall to wall up the mine and on to the surface. The others ran the maze of bridges to get to the surface. Once there Black King looked to the wall, there was a breach, and he could see the culprits. The Silver Spear was attacking his domain. Black Doom Spear at the head of the assault. Black King raised his left arm, from his shield materialized a massive rock cannon it locking into place. From it flew large bolts of charred rock and violet energy.

"Black King today you die!" yelled Doom Spear, "Today the realm of the seventh lord falls."

From his waist Spear drew a massive pistol into this left hand, one of the infamous 7-shot pistols, in his right his massive black Doom Spear for which he gained his name, a seriated edged spiral cone that looked like a lance.

An associate, a large fellow named Blast, carrying what seemed to be a STR bazooka an cannon like gun, from it he fired a missile projectile at King whom simply blocked it with his shield, said projectile left not even a scratch. Only to return fire a second later destroying the rock he was using as cover.

"Shit, what's the gun he's using?" Blast practically screamed.

"Would you be pissed if I told you it was a rock cannon?" Spear spoke in a dismal tone. Blast was greatly angered by this change. However it was short lived as The Butcher wielding his massive sword quickly engaged him, it being bigger than blast himself.

"FEAR ME MEAT SACK, FEEL THE POWER OF MY BLADE DOMINUS!" Butcher swung his blade

"Shit." Blast simply said as he began to run away

"GET BACK HERE YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF MEAT!"

"NO WAY FAT MAN!"

"THAT'S THE BUTCHER TO YOU BITCH!"

Butcher swung his sword impacting Blast with the blunt side of his blade sending him flying over and beyond the Spires walls.

During this the full contingent Black Doom Spear's raiding party around four dozen men had been fully engaged with Black Kings forces. Doom Spear being pinned down by Black King's marauders gun. He returned fire with his 7-shot pistol only for the rounds to barely scratch the armor.

"Damn it." Doom Spear had to think critically of how his forces will succeed. He turned to look at and the remainder of his men with horror. He saw his comrade War Master in heated combat with Black Fist. Exchanging blows and punches with fervor, Black fist managed to impale him with his Black steel Gauntlets, black blood sprayed from his wound. Black Fist then summoned his katana 'Shiki' and cut him from shoulder to waist in half, dead his close friend slain by the enemy. He turned to the rest of his troops. The Butcher, Black Chain Sword, and Black Death Claw were in full slaughter. The Butcher's quick victory over Blast was a set back but at least he was still living, if barely. However the massacre of his foot soldiers was a bloody event, The Butchers massive blade cutting swathes through his formations. Black Chain's chain saw sword mutilating all in his path, Death Claw's gunsword cleaving and shredding through his men. He was once again drawn into battle with Black King. The he heard it, the last blood curdling scream his forces were defeated.

"Time for a tactical retreat." Doom spear said cursing under his breath and he jumped into a portal.

"hmm a cowered as always Spear, as always."

* * *

"ugh", a girl said as she awoke. Putting her hand on her head as she opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and found nothing was out of place. Minus the horned girl looking at her from above, she was in her realm, a black shadowy cavern black crystals coating the walls and ceiling and a checkerboard floor.

"How was you sleep Black?" the horned girl said.

"not long enough, you Dead?" she said.

"fine mainly cause of you sweet face." She said smugly.

"the price of defeating and winning the heart of a Dark Lord, she's a possessive witch."

"Aww how sweet of you to say that."

"Dead Master we need to head back Chariots hold"

"hmm I was wondering when you were going to say that my Black Rock Shooter."

**Authors Note: I thought of a part of this in a dream I had on the eve of BRS TV series right before my ACT's. the characters I have are ones from the dream and are based seem to be based off my friends and acquaintances. And the couples in the summery are from a dream I had on the day after my ACT's of me making out with BGS strangely enough. I wrote this while ago after episode 2 of the TV anime. My idea is to make a AU with just BRS other self and alien characters as well as some other kinds of beings like the golems. R&R tell me what you think and if I should change anything, I will try to write the next chapter at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Cathedral Rising Anew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or Its characters they are the possessions of Huke. All non-canon characters are of my own design.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dead Cathedral Rising Anew**

The once pink and yellow realm of chariot now a bleak black and sinister green as the gravestones of old rise to the surface, the land newly covered by a caustic luminous neon green swamp. The stench of death filled the air a low fog hovering just above the ground. A group of armed warriors, scouts of the Silver Spear trudged through the vile realm, looking for the cause of chariots demise.

"So this is what happened after lord Chariot's death." Said one of the men of the group

"It seems Dead Masters cemetery survived and now begs for salvation." Stated the groups commander, "Be careful don't step into the sludge probably acid."

The commander raised his hand signaling to stop as they heard another person in the realm with them.

"HALT, who goes there." One of the soldiers yelled. A young girl with black hair in twin tails, the left longer than the other, wearing short shorts, a bikini string top and an open black jacket with a white star on the back. "Identify yourself." A girl stepped away from the group.

"Kuroi?" said a female soldier,

"You know this girl Arata?" The girl, Arata nodded her head.

"Yes we knew each other at Kal-doma, where have you been Lord Geshimaru was worried when you left to join the Black Templar"

"Black Templars, those were the self-proclaimed servants of the future eighth dark lord, weren't they wiped out?" the commander said as he drew his sword.

"I've been around." said the black haired girl, her face blank, She then turned to her right as something moved through the fog. The group drew their weapons as they expected a third side to enter their view. The group stared as the cause of the noise was from another girl. Jumping from tombstone to tombstone she leaped into the air and landed next to the black haired girl, person, she was no ordinary girl, while the Kuroi person was dressed somewhat crudely the new one was more refined, wearing a fine black dress with a white bow on the left side of the waist, black leggings and heels on her legs and feet, her hands covered with black bony claw like gloves or gauntlets, and horns that look like vertebra on her head. But it was not what she looked like but who she was that sent the group into chaos.

"D- Dead Master!" screamed one of the soldiers

"You find what you were looking for Dead?" the Kuroi girl said

"No, but it seems you found something my sweet Black~." Dead Master responded, "So what is the Silver Spear doing in my realm." Her face bore a smile that emanated an aura of malice.

"Dead I believe we should take care of them we cant have you being seen still alive." Black said.

Arata's face turned to show seer horror at what her past friend said

"How do you know Kuroi and why did you call her Black?" she spoke desperately. Dead master smirked

"Well even though she destroyed my palace, she spared and saved my life, that is how I know her, Kuroi? Hmm that does match my precious Black Rock Shooter's style." Dead said as she draped her arms around Black's shoulders and slid her face next to hers, smiling seductively.

"Dead your getting clingy again and this isn't helping."

"Aww, that's mean black." Dead said disappointed

"Black Rock Shooter?"

Black raised her left arm and summoned her weapon, a large black cannon materialized from a azure flame,

"That's, that's the Black rock cannon, the weapon of the Eighth Lord!" Yelled a soldier.

Arata realized that the black Templars succeeded in their quest to release their master the Eighth Dark Lord, and it was Kuroi or rather, Black Rock Shooter. Black leveled her cannon and aimed at the battalion's commander.

"Kuroi!" Arata screamed as Black fired her cannon at the leader. It shot forth a blue flame. It stuck the commander sending him back crashing into and breaking a tombstone, his lifeless body falling into the swamp disappearing into the fog.

"So its play time." Dead master chuckled summoning her scythe and shot four chains from her back striking and piercing several of the warriors.

"Fire" a soldier, yelled he and his men pulled out guns and rifles and began to fire at their assailants.

"Kuro, Doku, Engage them!" Dead Master yelled as two massive skulls of metal rose out of the swamp, their eye sockets glowing a sinister green. They charged at the group smashing into the ground making the troops scatter.

As this took place Black continued to fire at the enemies killing many of them is a single shot. Most tried to take cover, few risked to dared try and engage her in close combat, fearing that such and attempt would death as the cannon kept them away. They got their chance as she moved her cannon to the side, a disk resembling a cooling fan spun as large blue flames shot from its slots, as it discharged the excess heat from its use.

"Now!" The men charged, Black raised her cannon above her head, changing it into a mace like lace and began to engage them. Smashing several of the men into the ground as they raised their swords above to block, not realizing her strength. Leaping to the side as one using a large flail swung trying to take her out in one shot, slamming the ball into the ground, as he swung at her again getting it stuck, she summoned her katana in her right arm and beheaded the man where he stood.

As all this took place Arata was sitting on the ground, too terrified to move. Her kind has been no stranger to violence, but she had never seen such carnage and bloodshed before. Her head turned from watching Black to watch Dead Master, She bobbed and weaved in-between attacks, Beheading and mutilating her foes. Several men charged at her, but she simply side-stepped from left to right, back and forth, and dodged all their attacks, as one attempted a side-swipe at her, she began her counter attack, swinging her scythe up and beheaded the first attacker. One raised his sword to block, she swung her scythe down and while he was distracted stabbed him with one of her clawed hands straight through his chest.

This continued until all of Arata's comrades were dead. She sat there her back to a grave marker crying of how useless she is, not being able to bring herself to fight her old friend as she slaughtered her new ones.

"Arata," she looked up, Black was crouching in front of her, Black's hand outstretched before her. There was a pause before on of them spoke

"Will you join me and Dead Master?" Black said as she finally spoke.

"I, I can't, it goes against everything I was ever taught, what _we_ were taught" Arata said still crying. After she said this Black grabbed her pulling her close as she began to stand up.

"I'm sorry." Black said. Arata could not respond, her head fell from her shoulders and plummeted into the ground, her Katana in her right hand. Dead Master watched and stared she thought of laughing, but chose against it as it would upset Black. She walked over and simply kissed black on the lips.

"Its alright my sweet." Dead Master said.

* * *

"Now tell me where the hell the headquarters of the Silver Spear is located?" A mechanical voice demanded. They stood atop the Black Spire, the voice originating from a tall black armor clad man. His left arm being a large mechanical appendage, in its hand it held up a man in tattered cloths.

"I will never tell a servant to a Dark Lord such as yourself, Black Death Claw!" the man said, spitting at Death's face. It was covered with a metal plate his right eye a green glowing lens and his left a cybernetic like implant that had a protruding spike with a red light at the end.

"I will have my answers whether you will or will not you little shit." Death said, He began to tighten his left hand, its mechanical claws slowly crushing the man's neck. "Now will you tell fucking me or shall you-."

"Hello." A voice said from behind. Death quickly turned around and hid the prisoner behind his back, keeping it from view.

"Oh it was you Lord Black Gold Saw." Death said. Removing the prisoner from behind his back, moving his thumb making a cracking sound as he broke the prisoners neck and threw him over the side of the tower. "If you wish to know where Lord Black King is, He is currently-"

"FOOD!" a voice resounded from the ground below.

"Dark introduction, meet The Butcher, asshole" Death muttered.

"You were saying Death?" Gold Saw said sarcasm laced in her voice

"Ah yes, Lord Black King is currently in his chambers waiting news from Black Fist's scouting of Chariots Hold." Death finished.

"I know I rescinded the order, my two foes are there, best not lose a good warrior." Gold Saw stated

"Then he is in his chambers milady, I'm sure he would welcome your company." Black Death Claw finished.

"Thank you, Black Death claw, Black King is fortunate to have you." She said as she began her trip down the stairs.

"Well there goes my attempt to gain info, dammed butcher, I could have resurrected him, now he's bunny chow." Death said looking over the side of the tower. "I hope the writer makes up for this to me."

* * *

Deep beneath the surface of the world a Girl sits, surrounded by what seems to be metal blocks. Fires burn in between the block, shooting flares that bear a shape of dragons.

"It seems the world is getting interesting again." She said, "it might be time for me to surface once again." she covered her head with a hood. As she stood up her arms began to change, becoming large and machinelike, she revealed a tail. The blocks began to shift and change revealing a hole in her world of which she walked over to and jumped in.

* * *

A.N. ok sry for the long update to my two story subs and sry it is so short, thank you I thought no one even read this. Probably that my story is so out of BRS fan-fic mainstream, Ok I've had this story in my head for about four months now. It's just typing it out and working out what to add and what to keep. I've been busy with senior year high school so it's pretty hectic right now. If your wondering about Death he is based off a friend in college I have, and he asked for this little character habit of breaking the fourth wall, as he put it. All of my personal characters are collected and salvaged from a dear I had the day after BRS the anime was released so yeah they are a bit awkward. I must say don't expect regular updates as I am all over the place in my interests you can look at my favorites for an example. And thank you **rst64tlc **and **yojimbo89 **for subscribing you are the first two to sub to it. If any readers have ideas that they wish to share I am open to hear them ask Ying Fa Xang, cause I offer them to those that will listen. Ok I had my monologue so see you at the hopefully inevitable third chapter.


End file.
